Legacy Ranger
In days long past, rangers hunted goblins and giants that threatened their realms, learning to cut down the most fearsome with just a single blow. These men were cut with a different cloth, seemingly to vanish from view with little more than a thought yet able to see the slightest breeze in the air. The legacy ranger was more than a simple wilderness fighter, he was a protector of the woodlands and defender of the innocent, scourging goblins and other vile creatures from the land. Alignment: The legacy ranger must be good in alignment. 'Giant Hunter' (Ex) Starting at 1st level an legacy ranger adds his class level to the damage caused from melee attacks against humanoids with the (giant) or (goblinoid) subtypes. This ability replaces the favored enemy gained at 1st, 5th, 10th, 15th and 20th level. For other class abilities that refer to the ranger’s favored enemy class ability, humanoids with the (giant) or (goblinoid) subtypes are treated as the ranger’s favored enemies. 'Hyper Vigilant' (Ex) The legacy ranger gains a +2 circumstance bonus to both Perception and Stealth checks and +1 to initiative checks at 1st level. This bonus increases by +2 for Perception and Stealth and +1 for initiative every four levels beyond 1st level. At 7th level the legacy ranger may still take either a move or standard action during a surprise round even if he fails his Perception check. At 12th level the legacy ranger may move up to his normal movement rate in a single round while using Stealth with no penalties. This ability replaces wild empathy, woodland stride, and camouflage. 'Two Weapon Mastery' (Ex) The legacy ranger gains Two-Weapon Fighting at 2nd level, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting at 6th level, and Greater Two-Weapon Fighting at 10th level. The legacy ranger does not need to meet the prerequisites for these feats. In addition, he may choose from the following feats at 8th, 12th, and 16th level but must meet any listed prerequisites for them: Bashing Finish, Break Guard, Combat Reflexes, Double Slice, Improved Off-Handed Opportunity, Improved Shield Bash, Off-Handed Opportunity, Shield Master, Shield Slam, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Feint, and Two-Weapon Rend. This ability replaces the ranger’s combat style feat class ability gained at 2nd level and every 4 levels thereafter. 'Durable' (Ex) The legacy ranger gains Toughness as a bonus feat at 3rd level. This ability replaces the Endurance feat gained at 3rd level. 'Track Identification' (Ex) Beginning at 3rd level the legacy ranger may make Knowledge skill checks while untrained when trying to determine a creature based on any visible tracks. First the legacy ranger must identify the creature type (and subtype as applicable) using the DC to identify the tracks based on the same DC calculation for tracking based on the ground conditions, number of creatures, size of creatures, etc. The target creature’s CR is added to the tracking DC and if multiple creature types are in the general vicinity the DC in increased by +2 per additional creature type that co-mingles within the original tracks. The legacy ranger may either use his Survival Skill or any pertinent Knowledge skills that may apply to identify the creature type. The legacy ranger does not add 1/2 his class level to the check to determine the creature type. If the legacy ranger fails the skill check by 5 or less, he misidentifies the creature type and will come to the wrong conclusion as to the target creature’s identity. Once the legacy ranger identifies the type of creature he may attempt to make a monster lore check, though the base DC is increased by 5, even if he has no ranks in the relevant knowledge skill. If successful the legacy ranger correctly identifies the creature and if he has 1 or more ranks in the Knowledge skill used for the monster lore he may gain more information based upon how well he rolled above the DC. At 8th level and every five levels thereafter the legacy ranger adds +1 competence to both the roll to identify the creature type by tracks and then identifying the creature itself. This ability replaces favored terrain options gained at 3rd, 8th, 13th, and 18th level. 'Spell Casting' The legacy ranger may choose spells from the druid or the sorcerer/wizard spell lists. The legacy ranger uses Wisdom as his primary ability in regards to additional spells gained and the ability modifier used when calculating the DC of his spells regardless of the type of spell cast. The legacy ranger gains two 1st level wizard spells and his own spellbook at 4th level. He gains one additional wizard spell every other level thereafter in addition to any spells he finds or purchases to transcribe in his spell book. The spell book is the standard wizard spell book and all normal rules apply including the size and number of spells the legacy ranger’s book may hold. The legacy ranger may prepare either druid or wizard spells—or a combination of both—as part of his daily hour of preparation. Druid spells may be chosen from the druid list and he does not need to record them in a spell book as he does for the wizard spells. The legacy ranger’s effective caster level is equal to his class level -3. This ability modifies spell casting. 'Inspired Moment' (Ex) At 11th level, the guide can have an inspired moment once per day as a free action. The Ranger gains the following benefits until the end of his next turn. His speed increases by 10 feet. He can take an extra move or swift action on his turn. He gains a +4 bonus to AC and on attack rolls, skill checks, or ability checks. Finally, he automatically confirms any critical threat he scores. He can use this ability one additional time per day at 19th level. This ability replaces quarry and improved quarry. This material is compliant with the Open Game License (OGL) Category:Ranger Archetypes Category:Rangers Category:Classes